


Visions

by Spacecadet72



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin receives a visitor while in his cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visions

**Author's Note:**

> luna_ruby (over at the livejournal Rumbelle prompt meme) requested Belle coming to see Rumplestiltskin in his cell, but he doesn’t believe she’s real.

A soft pair of footsteps was heard in the tunnel outside his cell. Rumplestiltskin lept up, wondering if it was Snow or the Queen coming back for more information.

“I don’t have anything to add to what I said before, dearie.” he said, his voice more extravagant sounding than normal.

“I do.” A soft, accented female voice answered back. He stiffened. He would know that voice anywhere.

“Belle?” It came out as a strangled whisper.

The woman in front of him nodded as she lowered her hood. “I heard you were in here, and wanted to come see you. If you still feel the same way, I can leave.” Her voice was strong and firm, but it wasn’t spiteful.

He grabbed her hand before she could turn away. He knew she was dead, and that his mind was playing tricks on him, but he was going to take advantage of this. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“For what?” Belle asked, wanting to hear him say it.

“For throwing you out. For making the worst mistake of my life. For being the reason you’re dead.” he whispered the last part.

“What?” Belle asked incredulously.

“The Queen told me what happened. You threw yourself off of a tower to escape being tortured further, and it’s all my fault.”

Belle looked shocked, and pained. “She lied to you, Rum. I’m not dead. I’m alive, and here, and I love you.”

Rumplestiltskin looked like he wanted to believe, but couldn’t bring himself to.

He shook his head. “I have to admit my mind doesn’t usually conjure up visions this elaborate, but this isn’t the first time I’ve imagined you, dearie.”

Belle looked upset, but a voice interrupted them before she could speak.

“Who’s down there!” A loud, male voice broke through the silence.

Belle turned suddenly to see a guard standing at the entrance of the tunnel, a torch in one hand and a sword in the other. He quickly made his way to Belle and ignoring her protests as well as Rumplestiltskin’s as he dragged her away from the cell.

“Rum!” she cried, as she was unceremoniously dragged away from her love. “I’ll be back!” she promised before she was dragged from sight. Rumplestiltskin grabbed the hold of the bars of his cell with both hands, still trying to process everything that happened, and feeling a huge pain in his heart.

 

She was finally let go when she and the guard made it upstairs to the throne room. King James and Queen Snow stood at the foot of the stairs leading up to their thrones , looking confused at the angry woman who was dumped at their feet.

“We found her in the dungeons, your majesties.” The guard explained. “She was visiting him.”

Neither James or Snow had to be told who he was. “What use could you have for that monster?” James asked incredulous. The imp wasn’t really at the top of his favorite people list.

Belle surprised everyone, herself included, when her hand flew up by its own volition, smacking the king right across the face. “He’s not a monster.” she spat, her anger clouding her judgment. The guards grabbed both of Belle’s arms, pulling them behind her back. She struggled slightly, but didn’t really try to get out of the stronghold. James was holding his hand to his cheek and looked shocked. Snow stepped in between her husband and the girl struggling in front of them. She wasn’t really happy that the woman had slapped her husband, but understood that there was more than met the eye in this situation, and was determined to find out what it was.

“What is this about?” Snow asked firmly.

Belle faltered. “I had to see him.” Her voice was firm, but Snow could hear how broken the girl was under the surface. “I was his….caretaker, and I heard that he was here, and I knew I had to come.”

Snow said nothing, taking in the information. She noticed the use of the past tense “was”, and besides, she knew what it was like to be without your true love. Rumplestiltskin’s words on the docks made so much more sense now.

“I can take you down there.” Snow said softly. The girl froze, hope beginning to rise in her eyes. “If you promise to behave.” Snow added firmly, glancing at her husband whose cheek was now red.

Belle nodded. “I’m sorry.” she said quietly, but sincerely to James. James simply nodded in return.

Snow nodded to the guards who released her. She nodded again, and they followed her and the girl out of the throne room. James stood alone, still not completely sure what had happened.

 

Snow and Belle, accompanied by the two guards, made their way down to the dungeon. Both women were nervous about the impending encounter. Snow still wasn’t sure what to make of all of this, and while she tended to have more respect for Rumplestiltskin than the average person, she wasn’t looking forward to this. Belle was excited to see him again, but if his words from before were any indication, he didn’t truly believe that she was real.

They finally reached the tunnel that led to his cell. Snow and the guards remained at the mouth of the tunnel, respectfully keeping their distance, while Belle went on ahead alone.

“Back so soon?” a voice called from the darkness. It was punctuated with an insane sounding giggle.

“The king and queen were king enough to let me visit you again.” she responded quietly as she made her way closer to his cell.

He was at the front of the cell, clutching the bars for support when she reached him. The look on his face was desperate and heart-wrenching. Even with all that she had gone through after he had thrown her out, she couldn’t help but feel pity and love towards him.

“You still don’t believe me?” she asked softly, resolutely making sure her voice was steady.

“You’re dead, dearie.” he said just as softly. “And it’s all my fault.” He crumpled at that, and she reached out to put one hand on his arm and the other on his face.

“I’m not dead.” she said smiling slightly. “And we can start over.”

He shook his head. “You are, and even if you weren’t, you’d have every right to hate me.”

Belle shook her head, the smile sliding off her face to be replaced by a worried frown. “I don’t hate you. I hate some of your actions, yes, but not you. I love you.”

“And, I you, dearie.” he said softly, his had reaching out of the cell to cup her cheek.

“You believe me?” she asked, hopefully.

“If this is what my mind wants to conjure up, I’m going to take advantage of it.” he said sadly.

She wanted to say something, make him believe, but didn’t want to spend the rest of her visit fighting. “Is there some way for you to get out? For us to go home?”

He shook his head. “I’ve tried. Besides, even if I could leave, the curse is coming any day now.”

Belle nodded. She knew about the curse. Everyone did. “Then let’s just be here for a while.”

He pushed into her hand, his eyes closing. “I’m sorry.” he said quietly. “You were right. I regret my decision everyday.”

Belle smiled, but there was sadness in it. A cough was heard from behind them. Belle turned and saw that the guards and Snow White were growing impatient.

Belle sighed. “It seems like I have to go. I’ll try to come back, but I don’t know that I’ll be able to.”

He nodded. He had already come to terms with the fact that his mind probably wouldn’t give him such a vivid vision again. “I love you.” he said, his voice breaking.

She stroked his cheek with her thumb, not willing to let go yet. “And, I you.” she said, her voice full of emotion. “I have to go.” she said again, forcing herself to tear herself away from him and walk back up the tunnel.

Rumplestiltskin faded back into the darkness of the tunnel, waiting for the group to leave before he broke, his cries echoing in the tunnel.


End file.
